Edward's Imprint
by DarkEdwardLover
Summary: First time writer. Don't judge to harshly
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

My life is monotone. Every day is the same to me. I hate it. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a werewolf. Yup you heard correct. Well shape-shifter is more appropriate. My family still doesn't know how this happened. It wasn't in our bloodline. Turns out that my great grandpa Robert was. He had hidden it from every one and passed the gene down. So here we were.

* * *

I snorted and sat on my haunches. I raised my nose to the air and inhaled large gulps of air. I let loose a long howl.  
"What is it Ed" Jacob thought  
Oh yeah did I forget to mention we could speak through our minds. Yup I sorta live on a reservation full of my own kind.  
"It's all clear"  
"Good good"  
With I huff I hauled myself to my feet. I started trotting in a random direction since I was done with patrol. I snapped my teeth as my crazy bronze fur got in my face. When we shift into our werewolf form our hair turns into our fur. Jacob has short brown fur. Sam has short black fur, etcetera. I have shaggy, unruly, long bronze fur. I am one handsome devil if I do say so myself. Before I notice I trotted into the village. I shook out my dirty fur. I scratch at the collar around my neck. My retarded ass father put it there so he could tell the difference between me and the others. Eh it makes me unique. My ears twitch just as Jacob skittered into my line of sight. "Get dressed you dumb fuck" he hissed.  
My lip curls back and I release a menacing growl. Jake blanched cause he knows I could take him. I quickly shift back into human form. I throw on loose shorts and look at him irately.  
"What?"  
"You're the last one to meet Bella" he informs  
"So" I shrug  
"She's coming by today and I want you to meet her. I like her a lot so play it cool. "  
Again I shrug; not really giving a fuck. My head snaps up as a rusty red pick up pulls in on the Res. Jacob runs and helps her out of the car. I walk to him slowly, my bare feet dragging in the sand .  
"Bella I would like you to meet Edward"  
I looked down at her and say hello. She looks up to respond but our eyes lock and I know I am so done for. My world comes crashing down with one look into those beautiful brown orbs. My soul is attaching itself to hers. I exhale and smile at her dazzlingly. Her answering grin is brilliant. It hits my then. Fuck I've imprinted on her. My eyes widen as I see her hand reach out to me. She strokes my cheek and the purr that burst out of my chest is unrecognizable at best.  
"Edward" Jacob says through clenched teeth.  
My eyes snap up to his reluctantly.  
"What just happened?"  
"We unprinted" I answered him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry about the short chapter :/**

**p.s. all of this is going to be in Epov I might switch it up not to sure yet**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight (sadly)**

* * *

His eyes blazed darkly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side roughly.

"Edward" he growled warningly

"What?" I hissed

My eyes refused to leave Bella's. She smiled softly at me. I smirked and licked my lips causing her face to erupt into an adorable blush. She is a goddess.

"Edward damn it"

I was snapped out my thoughts by Jacob's angry voice. His body was shaking in a way that was all to familiar.

"Jacob" I warned.

With another growl he took off into the woods. My whole body was tense. It was taking all I had in me not to phase. Fuck. My body was trembling. I jumped a little at the feel of her warm hand on my back.

"Go" she murmured.

That was all it took.


	3. Chapter 3

_I took off running in the same direction Jacob took off to. My heart clenched painfully with each stride. I was leaving my love behind without my protection. What if she needs me while I'm gone? The thought continued to plague me. I dropped on all four and shifted quickly. Immediately everyones thoughts hit me like a frieght train. _

_"Edward" Jared_

_"Hey what happened to Jake?" Seth_

_"Yeah" Quil_

_"Edward what did you do?" Paul _

_"Calm down" Sam's authoritive voice rang out _

_I came to a screeching halt. Sam stood tall infront of me, but I still towered over him._

_"Edward. Explain to me what happened?"_

_"I...well...imprinted" _

_I sat back on my hindquarters while they stared at me. The're thoughts became immensely unruffled as they processed the information. _

_"Congrats" they murmured simultaneously_

_"Thanks" I gave them a wolfie grin _

_My ears pricked up. There was someone coming. I turned to the left and Jacob sprang out of nowhere. He charged at me quickly, but I was faster so I dodged to the right. _

_"Jacob what the hell are you doing?" I questioned_

_"I'm taking back what's mine" he threatened _

_I crouched down and release a menacing snarl so feral that Sam flinched back. Bella is my imprint and I'll be damned if I let him take her. We charged at each other and our bodies collided hard. My teeth immediately sought his throat. I clamped down roughly on his neck and blood splattered everywhere. I felt his claws tearing into my belly as I held him down. It wasn't enough to deter me. I sunk my teeth further into his flesh. His kicking began to weakened and I growled in pleasure at thought of killing him. _

_"Enough" Sam demanded _

_I shook my head fiercely causing Jacob's neck wound to rip open. I was spilling his blood everywhere. I shuddered in pleasure again. The darker, more animal side of me taking over. I was going to kill him nothing would stop me now. _

_"Edward. I said stand down" Sam commanded_

_My limbs started to shake under his power. I couldn't deny him as my alpha. I released Jacob and threw my head back to release a howl of frustration. I turned; with one last look at the bleeding wolf lying broken on the ground; and took off into the forest. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He'll live" Sam thought to me

I snorted uncaringly. I didn't want him to live. He was a traitor. He, as a werewolf, should know how much an imprint consumes you. I growled and pushed myself faster. I broke into my clearing and stopped dead in my tracks at the sigh infront of me.

Bella was sitting there with her head thrown back soaking up the sun. I didn't realize it til now, but her scent was everywhere.

I whimpered causing her head to snap up. Our gazes locked. Chocolate to emerald.

"Hello" she blushed

I trotted closer. Fuck, I didn't have shorts. I dropped myself next to her aggressively. I was mad I didn't fucking bring pants.

She giggled and beamed at me. I curled my lip back and gave her my own grin. Kinda.

"You look funny when you do that."

I shook my head and released a breath.

"Oops, I almost forgot." She murmured

She pulled out a pair of basket ball shorts and handed them over. I howled and jumped up and down excitedly.

'We'll finally be able to talk to each other' I thought to myself. I took the pants out of her mouth quickly and darted into a nearby bush.

"You're the best love." I chuckled

She blushed and stood up. I tilted my head to the side as she approached me cautiously. When we were standing nose to nose she threw her arms around my neck.

My breathing hitch. What was she doing? She leaned closer and brushed her lips against mine

"Mmm, I missed you babe." she whispered against my mouth.

I threw my head back and groaned. Fuck, My cock was rock hard. I looked down into her lusty brown eyes and shook my head. I pulled back reluctantly. I didn't want to go to fast.

"Easy love"

She nodded and hugged me tighter. I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist and threw myself backwards. She landed with a huff on my chest as we relaxed in the sun. My life couldn't be anymore perfect and complete.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I sorta punched my computer but I stoled my mom's so it's ok :3**

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have. When I woke up it was just starting to get dark. I looked down to see Bella idly tracing patterns on my bare chest. I shivered which caused her to look up. She smiled widely at me and I smiled back.

"Hey sleepyhead" she murmured.

"Hello" I groaned groggily.

I cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes loving. I leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, She pulled back breathless and gasping for air. I smirked

"I have to go home Edward" She muttered.

I frowned. I didn't want her to go home.

"Ok" I nodded sadly

I stood up and pulled her with me. We walked to her truck slowly. I sighed as we reached the beaten pick-up. I tilted her head and my lips met hers roughly. I shoved my tongue into her mouth mercilessly. I was unrelenting. Her hands wove into my hair and she yanked my head back. We were both gasping for air. I looked down at her and smirked again.

"I'm going home you animal" she panted.

My smirk widen. "Oh baby I haven't even shown you how much of an animal I can be"

I threw my head back and howled. I flinched while she snorted.

"Ok so I sound better in my wolf form" I huffed.

She giggled and hopped in her car, all while shaking her head.

"Later Edward"

"Later"

With a sigh I stepped back. She took off quickly and I waited til she was out of sight, then I turned and took off into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran at a leisurely pace. I was in no hurry. Actually I was already missing Bella. My ears twitched. I threw my head back and howled. I took off running again towards the sound of the answering howls. I skidded to a halt in front of Sam.

"Edward, it's nice of you to join us" Jacob snorted. I knew he was still mad at me.

"Um... Yeah sorry bout that. Bella and I kinda fell asleep" I muttered sheepishly.

" How was that?" Seth asked.

"It's the best feeling in the whole world."

Jacob's lip curled back. I stared at him blankly.

"You don't get to see her anymore. I will make sure that you don't. She is mine Cullen."

"Jacob you need to stand down. You will leave Edward alone Jacob. He has imprinted on Bella. If I hear that you have been interfering with their bond I will banish you from the tribe's land."

No one but Jacob looked shocked.

"You're gunna chose him over me?" he screeched.

"I'm not choosing him Jacob. I'm putting my god damned foot down. You have always liked Bella. I understand that. But she is not yours. She is Edward's now. If she was ment for you then she wouldn't have imprinted with him."

Jake looked around at the other wolves.

"You guys aren't going to help me?"

"Jake, most of us have imprinted and if you were to try to take my imprint I would kill you." Jared huffed.

"But...but... Bella is supposed to be mine."

With a growl I pull myself to my feet. I was tired of hearing this. I turned without a second glance. I was going to where my heart lay safe and warm.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood in the woods surrounding Bella's house. I sat on my haunches and whimpered softly. I yipped, calling her. Even though I knew she wouldn't hear. I jumped up when I saw her at the kitchen window. I howled loudly and chuckled internally when she jumped. She looked at me and smiled widely. God, I was so in love with her. I could barely function. I heard her murmur some pathetic excuse to her father before she was rushing out the door.

"Edward" she sighed contently.

She burrowed into my side. I shook my fur softly causing her to giggle at me.

"You are so freaking cute. Do you know that?"

I growled lowly and rubbed my face against her. I wanted Jacob to know. She was mine. He would be able to smell me on her. Her body was saturated in my scent. The thought causes me to shiver in absolute sexual pleasure. I could feel my arousal growing thick and hard against my furry stomach. Before she could blink I wretch myself away from her. I dove into a bush and change quickly. Unfortunately I am completely naked.

"Sorry. I didn't bring clothes." I mumble.

"S'okay" she breaths.

Her eyes lock on my erection. And I groan as I feel her warm gaze travel over me.

"Please." I pant.

"What baby?" she smiles seductively.

"Fuck. If you keep looking at me like that I can't guarantee it won't happen."

By now my breath is ragged. My cock is pulsing heavily. My balls tighten. I scoff at myself. How is it that she has me teetering on the edge by just looking at me? Damn imprint.

She moves closer to me. "What's gonna happen?"

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm gonna cum. If you keep looking at me I will blow my load everywhere. My cock is about to explode." I groan.

Her eyes widen. "That's hot actually."

I nod. I'm barely coherent.

"Come on baby. Why don't you cum for me." she moans

That's all it took. I turn towards the bushes and grip my dick tightly. I throw my head back as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss hits me hard. My cock is twitching and pulsing. My semen is coming out in thick long streams. I pulse once, twice, three times and my dick goes limp.

"I'm sorry" I apologize.

"No need. Now turn around so I can kiss you. And you can use my jacket to wipe you hands if you need too."

"I'm fine." I chuckle.

I cup her face and kiss her sweetly. I pull back and rub my nose against hers.

"I love you baby" I sigh

"Me too."

She shivers hard against me. Damn it's cold. I'm so stupid. I step back and transform quickly again. I lay down and pull her against me.

"So warm."

I let out a little purr. I lay my head on the floor. My ears are on high alert. They twitch as they pick up my loves soft snores. I close my eyes and snuggle against her.

"Bella."

My head jerks up at Charlie's frantic screams. I bark to let him know were we where. I hear his sigh of relief as he sees us.

"Edward is that you?"

I give a jerky shake of my head.

"Make sure she doesn't get cold."

He walks inside and leaves us be. I know she had to have told him. I knew Charlie knew about the tribe. And he trusted us completely, but definitely not enough to leave anything with a penis alone with his daughter. I look down at her giving a small lick to her cheek. I curl myself around her body and let the exhaustion take over me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally got around to posting the chapter. Sorry guys :3**

* * *

When I woke up it was still dark. I looked down at Bella, who was curled into my side. I pressed my wet nose to hers. She jumped back in shock.

"Edward" she screeched

I howled loudly. She shot me an icy glare and huffed.

"That was so uncalled for."

I shifted back to normal and stared at her.

"It's Monday love. We both have school."

"Oh...That's right." she looked away

"Bella...what's wrong baby?"

"How am I supposed to survive a whole day without you Edward? I can't. I just can't. " she sobbed. My heart broke to see her in such a distressed state. I cupped her face and touched my forehead to hers.

"Ssshh baby. Calm down for me ok. It's going to be fine. I promise. I'll be there right after school to pick you up ok. Stop cryin' angel." I murmured softly.

She sucked in gulps of air before she relaxed. She nodded before turning and walking into her house. It hurt that she didn't say goodbye, but I understood. With a sigh I turned and ran off. I shifted quickly. I relaxed as I realized that my mind was oddly quiet, which was a huge relief. Must be too early for the guys. I skidded to a halt in front of my house. I shook the dirt out of my fur before I walked in. Heaven forbid I track in dirt or mud. Mom would have my balls. I chuckled as I walked inside.

"Edward..is that you?" I heard my fathers voice.

"Yeah pops"

I grabbed one of my mom's throw pillows and covered myself with it.

"Are you just getting in?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I was with Bella."

"Ahh... That's right. I've been meaning to ask you how that was going. I heard from the boys that you had imprinted on her."

"It's great. I love her dad...well obviously. But Jacob loves her too. So it's a little complicated." I sighed

"I heard about that too. Well get ready for school cause if your mom sees you wearing her throw pillow she'll kill you."

We both chuckled before I turned and ran to my room. I dressed quickly, throwing on sweats and a plain white v neck. I hopped up on my bike a drove to the Res school.

"Hey Ed."

I whipped my head around and smirked at the sight of my boys.

"Sup guys" I chuckled.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jared huffed.

"Yeah bro. We've been running your patrols for ya." Quil complained.

"Relax guys. I'll be back on patrol. I promise. I just needed to spend time with Bella "

They stiffened. I turned around and standing right behind me was Jacob Black. He looked angry. I took a step back; I was wary of him.

"So Ed... Where have ya been these last few days?" Jacob sneered

The guys started coughing uncomfortably

"Wouldn't you like to fucking know?" I growled.

He took a step towards me just as my phone rang. I smirked smugly already knowing it was my Bella.

"Hello" she whispered.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?"

I turned around trying to pretend I had privacy, but I knew it was pointless. Jacob could still hear me.

"I miss you." Her voice broke.

"Oh baby. Please don't. You know I wish I could be there with you. It feels like my soul can not exist without you love. I'm falling apart now that you're not here by my side." I rasped.

I stiffened when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around quickly and sighed with relief when I realized that it was just Jared. He has a understanding look on his face.

"Bella...baby please calm down." I pleaded.

"Let me talk to her." Jacob growled

I sighed and put her on speaker before I handed him the phone.

"Hey Bells" Jake cooed

"Oh hey Jake. What's up?"

My jaw clenched. She didn't know all the shit me and Jacob had gotten into through since I imprinted on her. Of course she's going to treat him like her friend, much to my chagrin.

"Nothing much beautiful. I miss you. Why don't you come and visit me anymore?"

The faggot was flirting with her right in front of me. What the fuck. Breath Edward. If you kill him now Bella will be super pissed off at you.

"I'll stop by and see you today...but it depends on what Eddie is doing with me." she sighed.

"Bella I don't like that he's controlling you." he hissed

He glared at me looking kinda smug.

"He isn't controlling me Jacob. I want to spend time with him. I'd glue him to my side if it was possible. But yes I don't know if he has anything planned after school today. That's what I was trying to say." she sighed

"Bella I need to know that your safe"

"Jacob... Cut the bullshit. You and I both know Edward can't hurt me. I know all about the wolves. You told me everything. I know that he imprinted on me. We're supposed to be together. So stop it." she hissed

Jacob looked at the phone in shock

"I don't appreciate you using all that information against me. I told you-" he huffed

"You told me because you thought we would end up together. You wanted me to be prepared before hand. Open your eyes Jake. We weren't meant to be. I love Edward. I want to be with him. So stop giving him such a hard time." she cut him off

"Bella I-"

"Put Edward back on the phone. I'm done here." she cut him off again

Jacob handed the phone back to me. I took it with a chuckle and told my love that I missed her and I would call her later

* * *

**Review pretty pwease :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally got around to writing this chapter**  
**Hope you guys like it **

* * *

The minute the bell rung I was flying out of class. I hopped on my bike and drove as fast as I could to Bella's house. I needed to see her before I went on patrol, even if it was only for a second. I threw the bike down and raced to her front door. My heart was pounding in my chest and my whole body was shaking. It felt as if I was going to explode. I rapped on the door desperately. I stepped back as it swung open.

"What the hell are ya doin' boy?" Charlie grunts at me.

"Bella.. Where's Bella?" Is all I manage to pant.

He stares at me for a second before pointing upstairs. I push past him not even caring how rude I'm acting. My instincts are screaming at me. I burst into her room and my eyes search wildly until they land on her beautiful form. She was lying in bed reading when her eyes snap up to meet mine.

"Edward?"

She's in my arms before she can blink and I'm sucking in gulps of air. My lungs expand gratefully.

"Closer. I need to be closer."

I rip off my shirt before I rip off hers. The feel of her warm skin against mine eases the ache in my chest. I exhale and feel my body relax against hers.

"Ssh… I'm here Edward. God you're shaking." She murmurs.

I nod absent mindedly. I drag her onto the bed. I release a little purr when she curls her body against mine.

"I'm sorry." I breath into her hair.

"What for?" She sighs

"Being aggressive?"

She giggles. "You weren't aggressive Edward."

I nod again. Good, I hadn't hurt her. I had never felt such anxiousness and desperation in my whole life. I felt that if I didn't get to her in time my heart would burst in my chest. Speaking of chest, I looked down at Bella's and smirk.

"You aren't wearing a bra." I observe.

"Nope" She smirks.

My whole body stiffens as I hear her father come up the stairs.

"Shit. Put on a shirt." I hiss.

I jump off the bed and quickly put on my shirt before I throw her a shirt. We jump back into bed at the same moment her father opens the door.

"You guys ok?"

I notice how his eyes narrow at the way his daughter's body is molded to mine. We both nod in jerky movements causing his eyes to tighten further.

"Well Edward it's getting late. Don't you have to run patrol tonight?" Charlie huffs.

"Fuck!" I hiss.

I jump out of bed and pull my shoes on, not even bothering to tie the laces. I cup Bella's face and kiss her roughly. I clap Charlie on the shoulder before I'm bolting out of the door. I leap off the porch, shifting in mid air. I curse internally as all my clothes ripped. I landed on all fours and took off at full speed. I was immediately bombarded with the thoughts of the others.

"Edward" They cheered happily.

I threw my head back to howl in exuberance. It was good to be back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally managed to update :3**

* * *

I sniffed the air, searching for signs of danger. It was a really laid back night, which made being separated from Bella that much harder. I had nothing to distracted me what so ever. I huffed as I plopped down in a clearing, might as well relax a bit. My head snapped up. I felt the presence of something else. My ears flattened against my skull and I released a menacing snarl. A huge bear of a man appeared in front of me and immediately I knew that this was no ordinary human. I inhaled roughly smelling him. His overly sweet scent burned my nose indicating one thing. Vampire. I jumped to my feet immediately, releasing a ferocious growl.

"Whoa there…" he laughed.

"Emmett where the fuck are you bro?"

My lips curled high above my gleaming teeth at the sound of the second voice. All I could think of was more, there was more of them fucking coming and I needed to warn the others.

"Look at how huge that wolf is. I'm almost tempted to drink it, but I don't know something seems off about this one."

He took a step towards me and I ran. I took off running as fast as my legs could carry me towards the reservation. My breathing turned into pants as I pushed myself harder. Those vampires weren't like others, they had gold eyes instead of red. With one last final push I had jumped over the treaty line and dug my claws into the earth skidding to a rough halt. My eyes looked around wildly, searching for Sam or the others.

"Edward what the fuck"

My eyes snapped to Paul who had a worried look on his face and extra shorts in his hands. I shifted quickly, gasping for air as I slip the sweats on.

"Vampires" I hissed

His eyes widen in shock as I nodded.

"Edward, Paul council meeting now. Oh and we're having guest."

FUCK.

* * *

**Leave reviews por favor :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally got around to updating. I haven't felt motivated in the last couple of days. Sorry to anyone who actually enjoys this fanfic :/**

**But anyway here's chapter 11 :3 **

* * *

I walked into the clearing where the council meeting was being held with trepidation. I didn't like these vampires on our land at all. As I sat down I noticed everyone was here except Jacob and those blood suckers. My whole body stiffens as I smell a scent that has become all too familiar.

"Hey Edward why didn't you let me know I was invited to the council meeting tonight?" Bella asks me.

I look behind her and see Jacob with a smug look on his face.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?" I roar.

"What's going on?" Bella mumbles.

"You have to leave. Right now."

I immediately flinch at the hurt look at her face.

"Ouch Edward. If you didn't want me here you could've said so." she sniffs.

I chuckle. "Bella…I want to be around you constantly. But this is a dangerous place to be right now."

"We are ready to start the meeting. Everyone take your seats." Sam's authoritative voice rang out.

"Fuck! You don't leave my side. Do you hear me" I growl at her.

She nods and sits down quickly. At least she's with me. I'll take care of fucking Jacob later. The Cullens come out of a opening in the tree line. I pull Bella closer as my body erupts in trembles. I'm shaking harder then I ever have before. I look down at Bella to see if my shaking is bothering her only to be startled. Bella is shaking too. She isn't shaking in an I'm cold or scared way. She's shaking in the way I do before changing. What the fuck is happening to her.

"Sam we got a problem."

His head whips to me and he looks furious.

"We're about to start a meeting Edward. Can't this wait?" he hisses.

"No. It's Bella. I don't know what's wrong with her she's shaking really bad."

I notice that the more I talk about what's happening the higher panic rises in my throat. I sigh with relief. At least Sam looks worried. He immediately runs to us.

My brow furrows worriedly as he starts to mumble something under his breath.

"Step back." he hollers abruptly

Everyone steps away from her and I release her hesitantly. My quaking increase, my body practically vibrates. My eyes widened as Bella erupted into a huge light brown/tan wolf. What. The. Fuck.

"Get her out of here Edward." Sam says calmly

"What about the meeting?" I mumble already stripping.

"We'll handle it. Take care of your mate."

I nod and divest myself of my jeans. I shift and I'm instantaneously bombarded with questions from Bella.

"Amazing." The male blonde vampire says.

He takes a step toward Bella. I crouch in front of her and snarl ferociously.

"Carlisle I don't think that's a good idea." Sam mutters.

"_Come on" _I tell Bella

I take off and check to make sure she's following. Someone has a lot of shit to explain.

* * *

**Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'll try to answer all of them in the next chapter, but honestly I have no idea how the fuck this happened. It's 4 in the morning and this sorta came to me... I'll try to have the next chapter up soon and there will hopefully be an explanation included. Just don't give up on me yet. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Everything that is italicized is the thoughts between Bella and Edward. The explanation came together better then I thought and I'm actually pretty fucking proud of it. Especially considering it's like 4:30 in the morning. This must have been my hardest chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

"_Edward what's going on?"_

I looked down at Bella and I couldn't help but smile. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"_I don't have a clue love. I was hoping you could tell me." _

She shakes her head with a frown.

"_Hey don't be upset. We'll just hang out for a bit. I have to keep you away from the vampires anyway so you get to spend time with me." _I smile

She touches her nose to mine and my body relaxes without delay. My ears pulled back and I made whuffing noises in the back of my throat. Bella nipped at my throat roughly causing me to look down at her.

"_Yes love?" _

"_Race me?" _she breathed excitedly

I chuckled and nodded my head at her.

"_Actually try Edward. Don't just let me win." _She huffed.

"_But-" _

"_No buts." _She said, cutting me off.

I just nodded again and bowed into position. We took off and god was it hard for me to not let her win. I ran just fast enough so I was a little ahead of her. I wanted to let her win, wanted to show her how much more powerful she was in this form. The truth was I am the strongest in the pack. I have been and I always will be. Even Sam was threatened by my strength, my power. I was the perfect mate for Bella and I knew I'd protect her til my last breath. I looked down noticing Bella was rubbing her face against my chest and that we had stopped running.

"_You ok baby?" _I question

"_Yeah, I was just listening to you think. It's nice. I happen to think you're pretty perfect too Edward." _she giggles.

I snort and reach down to lick the side of her muzzle.

"_If you say so angel." _I sigh contently

When we got back it seemed the council meeting was over, but the vampires were still here. My hackles rose and my ears flattened. Bella nipped at neck, nuzzling me to get me to calm down. With a huff I plopped myself on my ass and waited.

"Edward I hope you don't mind, but Carlisle requested to stay so that he can hear the explanation for Bella changing." Sam clarified.

I gave a curt nod.

"Ok. I'm going to try to explain as best I can. This normally doesn't happen. Females are not suppose to shift. Being that Leah has already shifted the fact that Bella is female does not concern me. She has no Quileute blood which makes this much more difficult to understand." He explained looking at me then at Carlisle.

We both looked at him, indicating for him to go on.

"There is a legend that we have never told because it is so rare it has only happened a handful of times. It tells the story of a Quileute tribe member who had imprinted. But his connection with his mate was much stronger then that any of the tribe leaders had seen before. It was astonishing. One day, much like this one, he was on patrol, just as Edward was, when he came across a rogue vampire. He took off to warn the other villagers of what he had seen. Sound familiar yet?" Sam smirked at me

I just stared on with wide eyes, urging him to continue.

"He had made a mistake though. He consequentially led the vampire to the village. The other wolves shifted and went to fight off the aggressive leach. They didn't realize the vampire had "friends". He actually did belong to a small coven of human drinkers. They came to aide him in his attack. The man was locked in a one on one battle and his mate stricken with fear watch from afar. She was so overcome with worry for her love that she began to tremble and when her trembling turned to full body quakes she too shifted. She helped her love and they defeated the cold ones. She also managed to be able to keep shifting at her convenience."

"But Edward wasn't in danger when Bella shifted." Jared pointed out.

"Yes, correct. I assume that something deep within their connection told Bella that Edward was in immediate danger, hence why she turned. That or Edward's anxiety fed her own."

"Strange…" Paul murmured.

Sam nodded. "Strange as it is they have an unbreakable connection. One so strong that it has allowed person on non-Quileute blood to shift to be with her one and only. That is quite astonishing. Considering we're all werewolves you'd think nothing would surprise us."

"So is that it?" Quil asked

"Yeah, so he just gets to keep her forever based off this legend that only happens once in a blue moon." Jacob grumbled.

"Well yes, Bella is now immortal. So long as she continues to shift she will forever be Edward's. This was fate."

I looked down at Bella and pushed my head against hers. She peeked up at me. With an internal smile I licked her nose. A mantra of I get to keep her for eternity running through my head.

* * *

**Leave me your thoughts on what you thought. I would also like to point out that this is my second longest chapter. I'm trying to make them longer for my beautiful readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is up and running. I'll try to update again tomorrow and I'm going to try to incorporate more vampires into the fic. Let's see how that goes. **

* * *

"That was quite interesting. Thank you for sharing that with us." Carlisle murmured

"You're most welcome." Sam chuckled

"So lemme get this straight. Bella belongs to Edward indefinitely and now we in cahoots with vampires." Jacob growled.

"The Cullens have done nothing to us. There is no need to make them enemies."

I was watching everyone argue back and forth when I felt a sharp tugging sensation on my ear. I shook my head which only made it worse. I glanced downward to see Bella chewing on my ear.

"_What are you doing baby?"_

She jumped at the mental intrusion before going back to her job of mauling me.

"_Tasting you" _she giggled

I laid down so she can reach better. I was never one to deny my girl of anything she wanted. She curled up next to me and went from biting to licking, which I assure is a thousand times more pleasurable.

"Edward!"

My head snapped up and I glared at Sam.

"You have the job of telling Charlie about Bella's werewolf status."

I huffed, best get on with it then.

"_Let's go Bella. I need to talk to your dad."_

"_Ugh…do we have to tell him? I mean we can't just keep it to ourselves."_

"_We could but that would only make it harder for you. Let me explain some things to you. Because through out this whole entire situation we've never actually explain to you about being an actual wolf. Only how you became one. First off don't ever let yourself get to angry. You'll literally explode out of your skin. It's best to think of something that brings you joy, that usually calms me and the guys down pretty quick." _I explained, gazing down at her.

"_What do you think about?"_

"_Well now I think about you" _I whisper

She smiled.

"_Another thing will be clothes. You'll have to carry extra around which is going to be harder for because you're a girl. Now before you get all angry with me let me explain that. Shifting is a quick thing. We don't undress beforehand we just change. Normally we carry around cutoff shorts tied to are legs. But you, being female and having tits, are going to have to find a way to carry around a shirt and pants. Fuck the bra and underwear. It'll take to much time. Umm…let's see here. Oh yes…everyone in the pack can read your mind, so be very careful with what you think. Also Sam is alpha. We all obey him and fall his every command. We have no other choice. And for right now I think I have everything. If I remember something else I'll remind you. Don't hesitate to ask if you have a question." _I finished

"_Ok" _she breathed.

We broke through the trees lining Bella's backyard just as Charlie pulled up. I shifted quickly, not even caring if I was naked.

"Chief Swan!" I called

He turned around to look at me.

"Edward, how are ya?"

"I'm doing good. I have something important to tell you." I fiddle with my hands nervously.

I made a motion to Bella so that she could step forward and I saw Charlie eye her curiously.

"New wolf?" he questioned.

"About that chief. Um it's Bella."

His widened. "That's my baby girl standing next to you?"

I nodded tensely, not sure how he was going to react.

"Well damn. How'd this happen?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, this went better then I thought. I explained to Charlie everything that Sam had told us. I let him know for right now we were playing by ear because no one in the current pack had ever experienced this before. He nodded and accepted the fact that his daughter was no longer human.

"Is it ok if I go into Bella's room. I need to get some clothes for her so that she can change back."

"Sure kid, hey I have to run back to the station. I just came by to grab some reports, but make yourself at home."

He left, leaving me to hunt down clothes for Bella. Well that was easy.

* * *

**Review pretty please :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I had such bad writers block. It was absolutely crazy. As you can see I had to skip forward in time just so I could have something to write. I even wrote other stories to see if it'd inspire me and nothing. I finally managed to write a whole chapter. Thank god. Lol sorry for my little rant. Anyway see you at the bottom and I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

A few days later I was running patrols with none other than Bella and Jacob.

"_Damn. I wish I could just take Bella right now." _

I snarled, snapping my teeth at Jacob's throat. If he thinks something like that again I'll just fucking rip out his jugular. His eyes widened and his steps faltered causing him to trip a little. Out of my peripheral I noticed Bella flinch.

"_What?"_ he enquired

"_I would watch my thoughts if I were you. I guarantee that Sam would forgive me faster than he would you. It's better to beg for forgiveness then ask for permission. On top of that you've been stepping out of line lately. So if I were you I would watch my back."_ I sneered

"_Is that a threat?"_ he hissed.

"_No that's a fucking promise. I'd kill you right now if Bella wasn't here. I've almost done it before. I dare you to fucking push me over the edge."_

My lips curled back in warning and I stood toe to toe with him. I wasn't going to back down this time. Sam thought that by making the three of us patrol together we'd all get along. Jacob would eventually get over Bella if he had to see us being all lovey-dovey 24/7. WRONG. It just made it worse. We were constantly at each other's throats. Lately I've wanted to kill him more and more. Fuck this we're supposed to be brothers or some shit just because we're both wolves. Jacob lowers his head a little, submitting to me. I turned away with a snort. Bella quickly followed after me trying to keep her distant from him.

"_You ok?"_ she murmurs

"_Yeah. I'm fine. I just get a little angry. I'm fucking tired of being around Jacob. I want some us time."_ I sighed

The three of us walked silently back home. My tail whished back and forth as I watched Bella. She was so beautiful. My heart felt so full of my love for her that it actually began to ache. We cut through some bushes and found ourselves standing in front of a lake. Bella immediately took off towards the water. I plopped down to keep watch when a deer came out of the foliage, running for its life. I jumped to my feet, tense as fuck. Bella, Jacob, and I quickly crept into the safety of the trees. We didn't know what they deer was running from, but you could smell the fear coming off it in waves. This, what I can only assume is a, vampire tackled the deer down, sucking the blood out of it in seconds. Bella cowered into my side, whimpering lowly.

"_Everyone be quiet. I don't want it to know we're here."_ I thought to them.

They both gave me a sharp nod. The mysterious vampire whirled in our direction, it had piercing red eyes and was sniffing vigorously at the air. My ears twitched at the sound of heavy breathing and pounding feet. The vampire let out a loud snarl before taking off again. Wolves came out of the brush, their tongues hanging out as they panted. It seemed as if they were chasing after it. They didn't look like anyone I recognized.

"_Should we introduce ourselves?"_ Bella looked up at me

"_I guess so."_ I responded as I steeled myself

* * *

**Leave reviews please :3 **

**I hope next chapter is a lil longer. As you can see I introduced a new vamp and a new wolf pack. I'm going to have to come up with names so if you guys have any suggestions you can leave it in your review. But onward to Google I go xD**


End file.
